Conker's Bad Fur Day
|genre=Platformer, Third-person shooter, Action |modes=Single player, Multiplayer |ratings=ESRB: Mature |system=Nintendo 64 |media=64 Megabyte Cartdridge |input=Nintendo 64 Controller }} Conker's Bad Fur Day is an M-rated video game for the Nintendo 64 starring Rare's Conker the Squirrel. The game was the first game of the franchise that was made to appeal to an older audience, unlike Conker's Pocket Tales or Diddy Kong Racing. Plot The story opens with a prologue, similar to the opening scene of A Clockwork Orange, where a miserable Conker says that he is now "king of all the land", and begins to tell the player his story. The story of a "Bad Fur Day." The morning after a night of binge drinking, Conker awakes to find himself in an unfamiliar land with a terrible hangover. Having no other choice, he begins a long journey with the goal of returning home to his girlfriend, Berri. While he is trying to get home, he also must avoid the minions of the evil Panther King, who wishes to use Conker as a side table leg; his right-hand man and the mad-scientist, Professor von Kriplespac, is tired of being bossed around by the Panther King and plots his vengeance. Along the way, Conker finds himself in a variety of situations, including having to recover a bee hive from Wayne and the Wankas, confronting an opera-singing pile of feces, being turned into a bat by a vampire, and even getting drafted into a war between the SHC and a nazi-like race of teddy bears simply known as the Tediz. While this is occurring, a thug working for Don Weaso, head of the Weasel Mafia, abducts Berri from her home with the intention of using her as an exotic dancer for the Rock Solid club. Don Weaso was later revealed to be working for the Panther King. Near the end of the game, Berri and Conker are enlisted by Don Weaso to rob a bank. When they get into the vault, they find the Panther King, who has Don Weaso shoot Berri to death and prepares to turn Conker into a side table leg. About this time, Professor von Kriplespac reveals a xenomorph, whom he later calls Heinrich, hiding in the Panther King’s chest; Heinrich then bursts out of the Panther King, killing him. Don Weaso uses this opportunity to escape. The vault then turns into a space ship and launches into space, where Heinrich attempts to kill Conker. Conker then opens an air lock, pulling von Kriplespac into the vacuum of space to his death. As Conker is about to be killed by Heinrich in the Mech Suit, everything freezes due to the game locking up, and Conker is allowed to ask the Programmers for whatever he wants (who communicate to Conker with a command line). He gets a Katana, and is transported to the Panther King's throne room. He then decapitates Heinrich, and is crowned king by Franky, the Weasel Guards, Ron and Reg (sort of), Rodent, Marvin, and the Lady Cogs, calling back to the prologue. Conker is unhappy with this result, however, as he does not want to be king, and he forgot to ask the Programmers to bring Berri back to life. Conker returns to the Cock and Plucker, and drowns his sorrows with some scotch. He then stumbles off into the night again, except he goes in the direction opposite to where he went last time. Gameplay In the single-player mode, the player takes on the role of Conker and plays the game in a free-roaming environment. Conker can Jump while Crouching to gain high vertical distance, as well as jump more than twice his height in any direction. Conker can also spin his tail around quickly like a helicopter for a few seconds. Rather than give it an official-sounding name, as is the unofficial 'tradition' in the video game business, Conker just calls it the Helicoptery-tail Thingy". This allows him to jump a little higher, navigate in the air to accurately land, and slow his descent if he is far up from the ground. After a few seconds, the tail slows down, and he drops and is not able to do it again until he has landed and jumped again. Besides this, he has few other physical powers. He can Swim underwater for a while until he runs out of breath, jog indefinitely and not get tired, and is strong enough to push heavy round objects, which in one of the later levels are The Big Big Guy's bollocks. Conker can eat pieces of "Anti-Gravity Chocolate" to regain lost health and incidentally his life bar is represented by six-square chocolate bars. In a parody of similar platformers with unexplained floating pickups throughout levels, they were originally created by Professor von Kriplespac, but he threw them out the castle window when he started a new project. Afterward, Conker can have up to six chocolates of health, whereafter if he tries to eat one it fades out. There are two types of chocolate: regenerative chocolate and one-time chocolate. Regenerative chocolate reappears 10 seconds after being eaten. One-time chocolate disappears after eaten, and doesn't reappear until Conker reenters the game world. Anti-gravity chocolate does not provide protection against certain things, such as falls from especially high heights, being hit by spinning blades, or being dismembered in the grinder of Count Batula's Mansion. However, it does protect against being hit with a heavy object from above, such as a large dollop of feces from The Great Mighty Poo. Conker has a limited number of lives. The ability to do this in the context of the game is explained in a cutscene the first time that Conker dies; according to Gregg the Grim Reaper, squirrels have as many lives as "they think they can get away with," similar to cats, which Gregg is willing to grant Conker another chance if he picks up Squirrel Tails. "Context-sensitive Zones" allow Conker to do things he could not normally do; he usually pulls a far-too-big thing out of his far-too-small pocket, although sometimes he turns into an Anvil and slams into the ground. Zones under beer kegs can give him drunken abilities as well. For instance, he is able to stagger around and urinate on Fire Imps and Rock People. Although most zones only work once, some can be used more than once, or even indefinitely. However, most of the context zones lose their purpose after being utilized, even if they are continuously usable. These context-sensitive areas usually take the form of "B-button pads", and sometimes activate while Conker is in mid-air. However, they are always activated by a press of the B Button. A Light Bulb appears over Conker's head when he is in a context-sensitive zone. Much of the gameplay in Conker's Bad Fur Day features parodies of various movies and games, such as A Clockwork Orange, The Terminator, The Wizard of Oz, Star Wars, Saving Private Ryan, Reservoir Dogs, and Super Mario 64. The game has a lot of strong language in it, but only censors a few words, with the subtitles of the speech containing the word being red flashing symbols, like skulls, spirals and lightning. More words are censored in the Xbox remake, most notably "shit". Multiplayer Conker's Bad Fur Day has a multiplayer option as well, featuring seven different minigames: Beach, Raptor, Heist, Deathmatch, War, Tank, and Race. It also has eight different levels: Total War, Colors, Temple, The Vault, Bunker the beach, a lava racecourse, and a Tank warzone, all except last three worlds playable in Deathmatch mode. The Bunker level is a Deathmatch exclusive. Health is measured in chocolates, just as in the single player mode. In Beach, the player controls either the Frenchies or the Tediz. As the Frenchies, the player must guide a french refugee up through the beach and into a waiting escape vehicle without getting killed by the Tediz. The Tediz fire down on the Frenchies from three different fixed positions located above the escape vehicles, utilizing either a Sniper Rifle, a Rocket Launcher, or a mounted Chain Gun in order to prevent the refugee's evacuation. The Frenchies are unarmed, but can retaliate by setting off a detonator switch, known as the Plunger, which blows up the Tediz who are preventing their escape and gives them a window of time to make the beach run uncontested. Though in any case, as the Sergeant, who has gotten the Frenchies to the beach, warns in the intro cutscene, within a several seconds, if one of the Frenchies does not get killed by the Tediz or escape, they will be instantly killed by an off-map laser weapon, thus forcing Frenchies to move quickly and not wait too long. *'Raptor' involves up to two players playing as remote controlled Fangys who are trying to feed a Dino Baby, while the other team to play as are a group of Uga-Bugas that want to steal the Dino Eggs for breakfast. *'Heist' involves a parody of Reservoir Dogs in the intro. Four teams (either two per team or one player each, depending on how the game is set up)--Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow— all take place in the robbing of the Feral Reserve Bank. The objective is to retrieve Cash Bag from the center of the level and run with it all the way back to their corresponding vault without being damaged (in which case they lose the bag and it attempts to return to the center). *'War' can either be a large-team Deathmatch or Capture the Flag with all of the game's weapons scattered between each level. Each level has two bases, a large field between them, each with multiple access points and places for different tactics. For example, there are sewers where a gas Canister can be planted to kill all unprotected soldiers in the Total War level. *'Tank' uses the Class Twenty-Two Tank from the single-player mode. Players all spawn in their own bunker and go around a large canyon with optional, pick-up upgrades and battle to the death. Players have the option of also grabbing a gas canister, much like in Total War, and returning to their bunker where they are protected. *'Race' is simply the multiplayer version of a minigame within Single Player. Here, players must go around a volcano with their hoverboards. They can attack other players and, if not careful, crash into walls and die. The first one to make a certain amount of laps, determined before the start of the game, or is the last man standing wins. *'Deathmatch' has all of the multiplayer maps available to play in, except for the ones used in Beach, Tank, and Race. In this mode, basically characters simply try to kill any other charcters on the field. There have been no known sequels released or even announced for Conker's Bad Fur Day, but a game for the Xbox known as Conker: Live & Reloaded was released in 2005 which featured a remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day with improved graphics and audio quality, as well as a multiplayer mode that can be considered a sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day. It is very unclear if there will be a sequel though, since Rare has not announced anything on a sequel as of 2009. Gallery File:BadFurDayTitle.png|The title screen for Conker's Bad Fur Day. pikatailbeta.png|A Pikachu tail used for a scene that were cut. Per Nintendo's request, the cutscene had to be removed along with the Pikachu model, leaving only the tail in the game still accessible by hacking. Trivia *In The Cock and Plucker, Banjo's head can be seen stuffed and mounted on a wall above the fireplace. Kazooie's head can be seen attached to the handle of an umbrella in the closet where the Chapter mode is located. *The game's original ending was very dark. It involved Conker walking up to a mirror in the pub, bursting into tears, pulling out a gun and aiming it at his head. The screen would fade out, and a gunshot is heard, indicating that Conker had committed suicide. This ending was dumped because "It didn't spot much for a sequel." When Chris Seavor was asked about a new Conker game, he said it would focus entirely on the SHC/Tediz war, and Conker would be killed in the first scene (that may be reused as Live & Reloaded multiplayer). *Chris Seavor also provided the voice for all the male characters except for Chris Mallow who did the Great Mighty Poo while Louise Ridgeway, did all the females. *The music that plays during "Pisstastic" when Conker's peeing is the same tune you hear in Conker's Pocket Tales for the mini-races and mini-games. Also during the first "It's War" cutscene, the opening jingle is part of the theme used in Conker's Pocket Tales. *Conker's "funny helicoptery tail thing" was probably an obvious parody on the use of Sega's character "Miles "Tails" Prower" from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. *To some fans, Berri could well be a slut, she takes up cage dancing at the nightclub and is seen with her hands on Don Weaso, yet she's still loyal to Conker. "Conker nowadays acted similar to Kootie Pie Koopa & despised Diddy Kong! Conker got a little used to profanity. Category:Games Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Articles with Trivia